At times, it is necessary to repair bodies having complex, compound curved surfaces constructed of, for example, epoxy laminates or aluminum materials. For example, the radar radome of an aircraft or a missile may have a complex, compound curved surface that may be inadvertently damaged during use. Before further use can be made of the radar radome the damaged areas must be repaired.
In the past, radar radomes have been repaired using a variety of tools and methods. For example, a flexible metal strap having a router attached to one end and a pivot connected at the other end has been used. Unfortunately, it is very difficult if not impossible for a human operator using this tool to hold the router normal to the complex, compound curved surface to be repaired. Consequently, the operator is typically not successful in making an accurate cut as the router is rotated about the pivot. Further, this tool or method does not facilitate the making of a patch for the surface area to be repaired.
Another radar radome repair method uses a framework having a plurality of precision router-guiding rails that follow the complex, compound curved surface of the radome. Unfortunately, this repair tool is extremely expensive to construct and very hard to maintain within the tolerances necessary to ensure precise cutting of the complex, compound curved surface.
Finally, an industrial robot has been used to repair the complex, compound curved surfaces of radar radomes. The robot is provided with a router and programmed to make the necessary cuts in the damaged area. While a robot may be successfully employed, it is expensive and requires a relatively highly skilled operator. Also, moving and holding the robot in the required position can present a problem.